Movie Night (Wyatt x Eddie)
by colepop
Summary: Its late and movies and there is no food and I cant write summaries... Wyatt x Eddie Lemon (Oh yeah and I based it around a picture Sarah drew (Sniperstalker on deviantart)


Two men, a couple rather were sitting contently as they watched as the players grabbed the football and ran down the field only to get tackled during. Expressions turned sour as they realized that the team they were cheering for had no hope of winning.

"What a fucking waste of time!" Eddie complained as he got up from lying against his boyfriend. He went and grabbed a few beers and threw one to Wyatt. After catching it he quickly chugged half of it and slammed it against the table.

"Not like we ever win anyways." Eddie came back, stretched out his legs and began to relax. "We have any stack food Eddie?"

"Dude, I just got up" Eddie moaned as he rolled his eyes to Wyatt.

"I was just fucking asking. Jesus." He pushed away from his companion and went to the fridge and couldn't find anything to peak his interest. "We have literally FA for snacks. Im going to go buy some, want anything?"

"Dude if you could get me some gummy bears and a bag of Doritos that would be awesome. Oh and I'm going to put on a movie, which one you wana watch when you get back."

"I don't really care as long as it isn't another sci-fi. Anyway give me about 20 minutes." Wyatt grabbed the keys and headed out the door. He shambled into his car and drove to the nearest SnackMart. After he dragged himself into the store he grabbed a pack of gummy bears and went to go grab the Doritos and few other things he felt like eating. "I'll just grab the red one, he never complains when I do." He thought to himself as he payed the cashier and headed home.

When he finally got home he was greeted to a pantsless Eddie fiddling with the menu's on the t.v. "Got em." Surprisingly, Eddie turned around with a huge smile across his face and ran and hugged Wyatt, lifting him clean off the ground.

"You're the best fucking friend ever!" Claimed Eddie as he hugged Wyatt even tighter.

"Jesus dude! How much have you been lifting?!" He tried not to drop the junk food he just bought, even tho it would probably have been pretty funny to see the look on Eddie's face. He put him back on the ground and ran back to the couch.

"Hurry man, I have everything set up!" Eddie was really excited for some reason but it didn't really bother Wyatt. He sat back down and passed the bag to Eddie who quickly began eating chips by the handful. Wyatt began watching the movie and quickly began to notice the man next to him slowly sliding closer.

Wyatt moved his hand onto his lovers thigh and stroking it back and forth. He was rewarded with a low moan from Eddie as he began to lean against him. It wasn't long until Eddie pounced on him and pinned him against the sofa. Before he had a chance to say anything his lips were locked with his companions. Pleasure fell over his entire body as he was helpless to Eddie's demands. Slowly, he began grinding his leg against the man above him.

Pleased with his actions, Eddie removed his shirt with ease. Wyatt bit his lip as his partner stood up and removed his to reveal his perfectly toned body with a trail of hair leading from his chest into his boxers, the last thing he was wearing. They were a problem. A problem they needed to be "removed".

Eddie slid down to the pair or shorts on his boyfriend. He hooked his fingers on the tops of them and whisked them away. A tongue trailed up his thigh until it was wrapped around his shaft. His body went limp as it was filled with pleasure. But soon after, it was taken into his lovers mouth. Wyatt began to moan every few seconds as he came closer to the point of no return. But shortly before that happened Eddie stopped "There's no way I'm ending it there."

He sat up and removed that last piece of clothing on his body. Wyatt gawked at the naked bliss that stood before him. He wanted to worship every inch of him but quickly noticed Eddie gesturing him to turn over. He gladly obliged and laid on his stomach as he began to wait. A cap opening followed by many squishing sounds were heard before a hand was placed on his back and his entrance was slowly invaded.

Cries of both pain and lust escaped him as Eddie shoved farther in. Slowly, Eddie slid back and forth as Wyatt's body began to relax under the man. Once he was adapted, Eddie picked up the pace. "Harder..." Wyatt begged as his companion began slamming into his partner. "There ya go. Just for you." Eddie left down and kissed Wyatt's neck before fucking him with everything he had in him. Wyatt was so very close, he reached down and began stroking himself to the rhythm of Eddie's thrusts.

It wasn't long until Wyatt began to come. His fluids flew onto the furniture the event had taken place on. Eddie began to thrust with more energy than he had and cried as he came inside of Wyatt. He could feel the warmth of Eddie's cum as he pulled out of his ass.

"Fuck." Eddie manages to say between all the panting. Wyatt look curiously at his partner to see what he was going to say. "I hate this movie." Wyatt chuckled as they went back to watching the movie without moving away from each other. But it wasn't long before either of them could stay awake as Wyatt fell asleep curled up to his soul mate. Eddie cradled the other mans head against his chest before falling asleep next to him.

* * *

God it been forever since I actually wrote anything. Well thanks for reading and please review! (Sry if it isn`t all that good I wrote it really late at night Q.Q)


End file.
